Drawn to you
by Allonymph
Summary: My first fiction written as a request for a Deviant Art friend, who after seeing Aicosu Amazing cos-player's look them up Decided that there was not enough Tahnorra feels in the world. Avatar Korra is new to town and looking for something, Tahno is an arrogant narcissist with a swearing problem. Some how they seem to be drawn to each other and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Drawn to you.  
Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer.**  
Story © 2012 Allonym.  
Tumblr account: Allonymph.  
FanFiction account: Allonymph.  
Feel free to email me prompts.  
Email: Allonymfiction  
Korra and characters of The Legend of Korra are © to Nickelodeon.

Bold/Italic = Speech.  
Italics = Thought.  
Authors note at the bottom of the page.

.

.

.

I had never felt so independent, the memories of a life spent behind impenetrable walls, under constant scrutiny and strict training regimes had finally come to an end, after only a few short days the world knew of Avatar Korra.

Republic City's people chanted my name at press conferences like a prayer, I was here. The whole city stretched out in front of me, ensnaring me with its unyielding steel and whispers of freedom.

Daydreaming at the weathered breakfast nook I picked at my noodles listlessly, consumed by my wish list of things I wanted to both do and see. My appetite or lack thereof had finally gotten the better of me as I pushed the bowl away substituting it for a nearby newspaper.

_See now this was my calling! _I thought to myself flicking to the pro bending section. Pro bending was one of my very few pleasures back home and now I lived within a ferry ride of the arena, my heart soared at the idea of getting to see a real live match. What I would give to finally watch two teams battle it out instead of relying heavily on imagination and an over exaggerating radio spokesman.  
_**  
"In the final round the Buzzard Wasps snatched their victory with a knock out, can't say I'm surprised…"**_I mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

Not that they stood much of a chance, every tournament went the same way, amazing teams like the Buzzard Wasps where carried away on stretchers by the Wolf Bats, I'd never actually heard them play or knew much about them. I just knew that it was brutal.

I stirred from my inner monologue to find Tenzin yanking the paper away from my hands shaking his head.  
_**  
"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending Korra!"**_ He glanced at me radiating superiority and I had to bite back the growl building in my throat.

"_**Come on Tenzin I have dreamed about seeing a Pro bending match all my life, and I'm so close. What do you say one match… for the Avatar?"**_ I blinked at him eagerly but should have known better.

"_**Korra you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. Pro bending is nothing more than a distraction."**_ The nod of his head announced that our conversation had ended on his terms, but for safe measure he stood abruptly, flicking his air temple outfit around him before storming off in the direction of Pema.

Internally sighing I grumbled my way from the kitchen to the outside. Being near the ocean always calmed me, the perpetual push and pull of water somehow drifted gently against my temper, soothing the angst leaving room for nothing but peace.

Fire may be my go to element in fights, and I'm not exactly your typical born water bender but this connection had and always will be the reminder of my roots. The moon would always have a hold on me and I would always be drawn to water in my time of need.

Inhaling deeply I closed my eyes allowing the water to bend around me naturally, it was as easy as existing but a hand on my shoulder announced I was no longer alone, breaking my concentration as the water tumbled down around me.

"_**Sorry Korra, I didn't mean to disturb you."**_ Tenzin's familiar tone woke me from my moment of seclusion and I forced my eyes open.

"_**It's fine Tenzin, I just wanted to be outside."**_ I smiled at him curling my toes into the remnants of water and smiled.

"_**Your version of meditation perhaps, do you do this often?"**_ He seemed genuinely curious as he looked me over casually and I knew that in his own way he was trying to mend things between us.

"_**I guess so, I'd never really thought about it that way before but yes it helps me to… control myself."**_ I offered Tenzin a rarely seen sheepish smile and he stood offering me his hand.

"_**We have training now; I just want you to excel Korra. You are very special to all of us, you know that?" **_There was no hint of sarcasm and I understood that he was trying to take care of me, but that didn't ease my temper or soothe my need for something more.

.

.

.

I made a vow to myself to watch a pro-bending game and that's exactly what I would do, and after being kicked seven shades of Sunday in air bending practice I believed that there was no better night than tonight.

My muscles ached in protest as I leapt from my open window; I felt my knees jar as they came in contact with the hard earth beneath me and grimaced. It was barely even a drop but after today's antics I was in awe that my body could even function.

Creeping carefully around the remaining oblivious White Lotus guards I saw my opportunity and hurtled myself at it. I already felt the adrenaline race through my veins, lifting my spirits extensively. I was free, the wind blowing back my hair accompanied by the taste of the ocean on my lips, making my moment of freedom sheer ecstasy.

The ground gave way beneath me and I laughed pure untainted laughter that bubbled in the back of my throat as I plummeted towards the ocean below. Falling wasn't scary not to me, not now, it was invigorating.

My heart beat hammered under my skin as I bent the ocean to meet my form absorbing my fall. Few people would ever understand how intoxicating it was to have complete control over water; I had the power to control a force of nature in my veins and I honestly doubted it would ever lose its appeal.

I sped towards the arena bending the water around me, completely consumed by the ocean and adoring every precious second of its pitch black silence. Finally at the foundation of the arena everything lit with an aurous glow, I whirled the water around my body propelling me forwards and through the single open window.

Landing smoothly on my feet I grinned from ear to ear still slightly high off the perfect mixture of adrenaline and infinite power humming under my skin. Smoothing out my ponytail I pushed my way through two heavy doors and found myself in a training area.

"_**Wow!"**_I breathed aloud, some gym they had here.

I ran my hand over a smooth earth disk and giggled like a small fan girl. I was finally here, I now stood where countless of my heroes had no doubt shed blood, sweat and tears and it felt nothing short of empowering.

"_**What are you doing in here; if the old man catches you you're as good as dead."**_ His distant voice disarmed me; my eyes flickered searching every shadow for the man that had spoken every avatar sense on edge.

"_**Who's there?"**_ I called out arrogantly, if he thought he could scare me off then he had another thing coming.

"_**No one important but the old man will be back soon with new training equipment if you want to keep exploring I'd take the door to your right and make it snappish."**_ I could almost feel the smirk on his lips and sighed exasperated, still at least it seemed like he was willing to help.

"_**Thank you; um sorry I didn't catch your name?"**_ My voice shook a little and I berated myself inwardly, I could hear someone's whistling gradually becoming louder every second and tapped my foot impatiently waiting for his response, refusing to surrender to this strangers mind games.

"_**That's because I didn't offer it."**_ I heard the arrogance in his tone once again lit with undertones of an accent I had never heard before. I shivered suddenly uncomfortable, but now was not the time to lose my temper, now was the time to escape. I'd waited long enough and every second was a risk.

I pressed my back against the now closed door panting uncontrollably. Maybe visiting the arena wasn't the best idea I'd ever had; if they caught me Tenzin would probably kill me. I chuckled to myself at the image of Tenzin glowing red and screaming.

"_**Hey there what's so funny? I might not look it but Bolin's a big fan of jokes." **_I jumped out of my skin and glared at the boy moving closer to me by the second. _Not another one, what does a girl have to do to get some privacy while breaking and entering._

He was tall and broad with thick black curly hair and the greenest emerald eyes I had ever seen. He held his bear like hands out in a gesture of peace and I laughed realising that I probably looked just about ready to pounce.

"_**Sorry you caught me a little off guard."**_ I laughed nervously and he clapped me on the shoulder lightly in response.

"_**You lost?"**_ He was so open and friendly, completely harmless and obviously not the man I had had the not so much pleasure of encountering earlier.

"**So beyond lost around about now, I only wanted to catch a match!"** I smiled at him half-heartedly, if he hadn't turned me in yet I doubt he would now, or at least that's what I was hoping and if not, well then feigning innocence was always the best tactic.

"_**Well then you're in luck! Follow me." **_He grinned at me once again wiggling his eyebrows in an affectionate manner, and I found myself trailing after him shrugging my shoulders, _what's the worst thing that could happen? _I asked myself silently.

.

.

.

Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my fiction; I was talking to a friend on Deviant Art when she requested a Tahnorra story after becoming completely obsessed with a pair of cosplayers known as Aicosu, as you will probably know because of the summary. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know there is barely any Tahno yet but all good things come in time, he's in the next chapter. I would love some feedback, all my best ~ Allonym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Drawn to you.  
Chapter two.**

**Disclaimer.**  
Story © 2012 Allonym.  
Tumblr account: Allonymph.  
FanFiction account: Allonymph.  
Feel free to email me prompts.  
Email: Allonymfiction  
Korra and characters of The Legend of Korra are © to Nickelodeon.

Bold/Italic = Speech.  
Italics = Thought.  
Authors note at the bottom of the page.

.

.

.

I had to admit that my life had become a whirlwind of people, colour and shapes, and I honestly had no idea how to slow it down or if I even wanted to. In just a few short days I had become a member of the mighty fire ferrets and had more than helped towards our newly obtained victory.

Becoming friends with Mako and Bolin had quite possibly been the best thing to ever happen to me since entering Republic City, they made me feel free. To them I wasn't just the Avatar I was Korra the talented water bender that packed one hell of a punch.

It was refreshing to be around people that treated me as if I was just an ordinary bender, which is possibly what made all of this so awful. I tapped my foot impatiently against Naga's smooth saddle, Bolin had been missing almost a day now and Mako was just about ready to burn the city down.

I felt him sigh heavily against my back and secretly smiled, reaching a hand out cautiously I patted his knee.

"_**Everything's going to be okay Mako."**_It was nothing but empty promises but now was not the time to give up hope, I almost felt him relax against me as he placed his gloved hand briefly against mine.

**"Thanks Korra."** Sure he choked it out, but at least he was speaking now.

We canvased countless side streets and shady alleyways only stopping every now and again so that Naga could re-smell one of Bolin's old shirts. So far the only thing we had discovered was the possibility that Bolin had unknowingly entered himself in some sort of brewing turf war.

I shook my head exhausted blinking the sleep from my eyes, when suddenly Naga reeled back and howled. It was a miracle that I had even managed to hold on and Mako was now surprisingly vice gripped around my waist.

I blushed unclasping his hands as Naga settled back on all fours and took off down the dimly lit side street, Pabu squeaked his disapproval at our sudden movements and I laughed lightly at the small stubborn animal draped around Mako's neck.

"_**What is it girl, did you find Bolin?"**_I whispered into Naga's thick fur without even sparing a second thought to Mako.

She howled in response and somehow deep in my bones I just knew that this was it, Naga was onto something.

"_**You know she can't understand you right?"**_Mako mumbled sounding more than a little embarrassed.

_**"I'll have you know City boy that Naga is just about the smartest Polar bear dog I have ever had the pleasure of speaking with." **_I snarked at him and he simply laughed in response.

"_**Why doesn't that surprise me?" **_The question was clearly both rhetorical and harmless. Secretly, deep down I think that he was thank full that he didn't have to do all of this alone.

Naga had come to a stop inside triple threat triad territory doing nothing to banish our worries against a turf war. I slowly slid myself down to the ground, walking casually to a nearby building and kicking the door down. Mako glared at me but the way I saw it being patient wasn't going to get Bolin back.

Inside the building had been ripped apart, it didn't look like the result of a gang fight. This was something else entirely; I looked to Mako for clarification and was met by his unusually paled and sallow face.

Naga howled in the distance as a shudder ran its route down my spine.  
Racing outside we arrived just in time to see a large cargo van pull out into the rain flanked by strangely dressed men on motor cycles, before they rounded the corner I caught a glimpse of those same wide emerald green eyes and let out a sob.

They had him, bound and gagged our silly, careless, petrified Bolin.

Calling for Naga impatiently I dove onto her pulling an immobile Mako alongside me. I could not afford for him to break down on me now. After securing myself tightly onto Naga, she bounded faster than ever before chasing the cargo vehicle as if sensing my desperation.

Mako hurtled fireball after fireball desperately but the motorcycles swerved almost tauntingly and it was clear we had no clue what we were up against. I ripped up the road between us and laughed arrogantly as it clipped one of the cycle's in front launching rider and bike into the air.

In fact I was too busy internally celebrating to notice that not only had the bike and its passenger landed safely, but two of the bikes had broken away from the pack. I was too slow to react as Naga's legs bound beneath her, tossing us violently into the darkness.

I searched the thick smoke for Mako, twisting myself into a sitting position and wincing at the sharp streak of pain running its way across my ribs. There not more than five feet away lay Mako who by the looks of things was still completely unconscious.

Rolling my eyes at the luck of my situation I began to call his name out, but before it could even leave my lips the two strangers where on me advancing rapidly. They somersaulted near me landing in a predatory crouch with almost feline grace making their move to surround me. I stood shaking terribly grimacing at the sharp searing reminder that my ribcage was on fire. Widening my legs into a defensive stance and inhaling deeply, I glared with all my might.

_**"Well what are you waiting for fancy feet?"**_ I spat the remaining blood from my mouth vulgarly feeling the fire's warmth as it licked at my fingertips ready to strike.

Thrusting my fist out violently, I let loose a torrent of fire gritting my teeth against the pain that came with movement. My target escaped with ease leaping smugly over my attack as if it was nothing. Using my surprise to his advantage he rushed into close quarters. I could hear his strained breaths as our arms clashed against each other matching blow for blow.

In the distance Mako howled desperately and I saw red, how had I not noticed that my second assailant had disappeared. Grunting and summoning what was left of my strength I aimed a kick at his chest which of course he danced under, sweeping upwards as his elbow made savage contact with my face.

I felt the blood trickle from my possibly broken nose and growled throwing away all common sense, aiming a kick at his upper body which he of course countered with his own kick wrapping his foot around my leg and dragging me to the floor.

Humiliation would not even begin to cover my shame. In the distance I watched as our second attacker left Mako in a crumpled heap, sauntering his way over no doubt to help finish me off.

_I'm sorry Mako, _I thought as I felt a constant volley of blows to the head. My sight had begun to blur, but I was damned if they were taking me alive. I struck out again foolishly and felt a series of rapid sharp bursts against my arm, I watched horrified as it dropped limply to my side stifling a sob, I had never felt so helpless before.

This would be it the end of Avatar Korra, what a joke! I knelt exposed, both arms heavy and utterly useless. Scrunching my eyes closed I thrashed against my captives arms, screaming fire, refusing to make it any easier on them, the scum that had hurt my friends.

.

.

.

The silence was overwhelming as I waited for my last moments to come, instead I found myself gasping audibly as a cold chill swept my arm and stopped my struggling.

"_**You know we have to stop meeting like this."**_ I peeked an eye open as the familiarity of his carefree voice washed over me, my captives where now frozen and I assumed I had this stranger to thank for that.

Glancing around warily, I watched as a tall slim man approached. He flicked his jet black hair arrogantly, looking me over with cool grey eyes that strangely softened as they reached my face.

"_**Can you move? These guys aren't going to stay frozen for long, and I really don't want to have to step in and save your ass again."**_ He sneered, reaching out hesitantly with pale nimble fingers to free me.

Finally free from their icy grips I shrugged my shoulders twisting my neck from side to side and rubbing the ice burn from my wrists.

"_**Thanks for the help pretty boy."**_ I pushed myself away from him stubbornly, this stranger had done enough and I needed to find Mako, but instead I found myself plummeting forwards.

"_**Fuck, what do you think you're doing? You took one hell of a beating, keep still I'll grab your damn boyfriend." **_He rolled his eyes lifting one of my arms over his shoulder casually.

"_**He's not my boyfriend."**_ I mumbled as he led me over towards where Naga had fallen, and I only received his arrogant smirk in response. Naga whimpered softly as I dragged myself over to be by her side.

"_**Don't worry girl I'm here, I'll get you out of those binds." **_

Smiling softly I curled my fingers out summoning a flame the same way I had for years, it was as easy as breathing and yet the fire wouldn't appear. I repositioned my hands, running through countless basic techniques not even resulting in a meagre flicker. Panic unfurled in my chest as dots swam in my eyes, _how the hell could I lose my bending like this?_

"_**It's okay, it's only temporary. I'll explain more when were safe but for now we have to leave" **_His unexpected voice startled me, but I nodded my head in defeat anyway, _what good was I to anyone like this_.

Strapping Mako to the back of Naga my new companion lifted me gently aboard before securing his place behind me, his arms snaked their way around my waste and I sighed.

"_**Don't get any ideas pretty boy!"**_ I growled before gently easing Naga into a run.

"_**Wouldn't dream of it, and it's Tahno by the way."**_ He called, barely audible over Naga's deafening pants.

"_**Tahno eh? It's nice to meet you, I'm Korra."**_ I grinned unapologetically, this man was annoying there was no doubt about that but I owed him my life so being civil was the least I could do.

.

.

.

Welcome to the second chapter of my fiction, Tahno has finally been introduced properly so from now on there is going to be more of him than you can handle. Thank you so much to _**Logic-is-opinion1422**_ you are my first reviewer and I am so grateful for your kind words. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to writing the serious Tahnorra love to come. Please review if you do read, it will make me happy ~ Allonym.


End file.
